So cute
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: When Little brothers are So cute


"Okay sweetheart, I'm gonna be gone for a while, Atlantis your in charge of your brother while we are away." Her mother said.

Atlantis nodded not looking up from her phone. She never got along with her younger brother mainly they stayed out of each others way, he was such a little dork but somewhere in her mind she loved her adopted brother. Yes, her little brother was adopted. Her mother kissed her forehead and left. Atlantis laid back against the couch and began to watch TV. Atlantis was a young beautiful Milotic poke'gal, her red hair was long, beautiful tan skin that she took care of, beautiful eyes and a sleek and slender body with her tail to match. Every guy would fall in love with Atlantis, but if they really knew her personality they would run screaming for the hills. Atlantis may look sweet, but she was very cunning and crafty, she used her beauty to her advantage and she always had her way. Then there was her little brother, Kenn who was a Vaporeon poke'dude. He was a little geeky and kept to himself. Atlantis sighed and got up already bored with what she was doing.

She continued to chat away on her cell phone until the front door came open and revealed Kenn who seemed to just of come home from activities at school. When he spotted Atlantis he froze on spot, before trying to get his nerves together.

"W-Where is mom?" Kenn asked.

"She is out for a while, so I am in charge until she gets back." Atlantis said.

Kenn nodded before quickly going toward his room and closing the door. Kenn didn't know when it happened, but he started to see his sister in another light. He noticed how beautiful she was, she practically glistened. He looked down and saw he was hard. This nearly happened daily for him now. He carefully went toward his dresser drawer and pulled out a lacy pair of red panties, it belonged to his sister and he took it a while back without her knowing. He sniffed it, her scent was still on them and it made him even harder, as he continued to sniff at the underwear he hand started to touch himself, thinking of his sister imaging all the things she did to him. Pulling his cock free from his pants he began to stroke it harder and faster. In his lusted dazed he didn't hear footsteps coming down the hall. He continued to pleasure himself, not knowing of the danger that was slowly coming his way. Finally close to his release, his door came open to reveal his sister Atlantis with her phone up taking a picture of him jerking off with her panties. Kenn didn't know what to do or say, he was in a situation that he never experienced. Atlantis tsked at her younger brother, she wasn't angry or upset really she found it funny. So closing the door behind her she quickly crossed the room toward her brother and embraced him from the back, her hand slipping down to his panty covered cock and began to pump it. Kenn cried out, a blush across his face and his tail twitching.

"Such a naughty boy you are Kenn, I've been looking everywhere for those panties only to find out you have been using them to get you off." Atlantis teased.

Kenn couldn't respond, his sister's hand felt wonderful and he was surely about to cum very soon. Atlantis saw this and quickly ended what she was doing. She took the panties off his cock and placed it on his head, she then processed to take something out of her pants pocket. A cock ring, and quickly placed it on her little brother's cock.

"My you look adorable like that." Atlantis giggled.

She began to take pictures with her phone, her brother embarrassed and ashamed trying to hide. After she was done taking pictures Atlantis wanted to have a little fun with her brother even if he liked it or not.

-Mating Begins-

Atlantis stared at her little brother, his cock was leaking pre and he was shaking. She licked her lips as she approached him before pushing him back onto his bed.

"Alright little brother, were going to play some games, games i think you'll love." she said.

He blushed and tried to crawl away from his sister, she tsked again. When will her little brother learn he can't run from her..ever. She went over to his bed and brought him back to her. Her hand slowly stroking his cock as his body shivered at her touch.

"My so sensitive, your almost like a woman..Oh that's it well dress you like a little girl!" Atlantis said.

Her brother was embarrassed as hell.

"No! I don't want to be a girl! Atlantis stop this!" Kenn cried out.

Atlantis didn't like that. She gripped his cock hard making him wince in pain.

"You, don't have a say in this little brother, but you are certainly ruining my fun. I know how to take care of that" Atlantis said.

Dragging her brother out of his room, she brought him into her own and closed the door locking it and pushing her brother back onto her bed. She flipped him till he was on his stomach and tied his wrists to the bed.

"That should do quite nicely actually" She praised herself.

Kenn was struggling and whimpering. His sister was scaring him slightly, he heard her going through something in the corner back couldn't really see what she was doing. His mind was going a mile a minute, until suddenly he felt a breeze on his ass. He realized she had taken off his pants and underwear. Her hand slowly caressing his ass.

"My my if it wasn't for your obvious cock between your legs, you would have make a beautiful woman with an ass like that." She said.

Kenn blushed. Atlantis smiled before her hand going underneath her brothers shirt and began to tweak his nipples making him gasp. He was a sensitive one, and to her that made him more delicious.

"Oh little brother enjoys that?" Atlantis asked teasingly.

Kenn chose not to respond. No matter to Atlantis, she removed her hands and got off the bed before grabbing something in the drawer of her night stand, humming as she did so. Kenn watch as she pulled out a bottle of lube and little rubber round things. As she disappeared from sight she sat behind him and gave his ass a smack. Kenn yelped, she had smacked him with her tail, and she continued to do so until it was bright red as a cherry. Atlantis was pleased with herself before slipping on a little glove for her fingers and squirted some lube on her finger and entered it inside her little brother.

Kenn gasped and began to violently squirm, she had no place back there. He closed his eyes trying to wish himself away until her finger sped up. His body responded making him leak more from his cock.

Atlantis smiled, before adding another finger making her brother jump from the pain and whine at the discomfort.

"Don't be such a puss Kenn, Your big sister is making you feel good" Atlantis cooed.

Her fingers were going in and out of his ass rapidly making him into a moaning bitch thrusting back onto her fingers. She gave him another swift slap to the ass and pulled out. Kenn whined at the empty feeling knowing he should be ashamed, but the things his sister was doing to him was slowly turning him on. Atlantis smiled, she was having fun playing with her little brother she came toward him and untied him before flipping him back on his back and tying him up again.

"Oh my your cock is so swollen, looks like your gonna explode soon" Atlantis giggled before ripped off his shirt exposing his chest.

Kenn was not fully exposed and Atlantis smiled giggling. She could finally find a reason to use her toys. Licking her lips, she flipped the switch on his cock ring and watch it vibrate making her brother thrash around. He was so cute. Going back to her little treasure chest of toys she came across the two things she wanted. a Beaded small anal dildo and her double sided dildo. Slipping her dildo into herself she came back toward her little brother. His eyes went wide and he blushed so hard.  
Atlantis crawled onto of him until they were in the 69 position and thrust the fake cock into her brothers mouth.

"Suck on it little brother" she commanded.

He slowly began to suck on it, while she leaned forward her breasts wrapped around his cock while the little anal dildo was in her hands, she slowly coated it with lube and thrust it into her brothers little ass. He gasped and took the fake cock out of his mouth to whimpered. Atlantis had no sympathy and thrust the fake cock back into his mouth moving her hips up and down. Her hand was thrusting the anal bead toy in and out of his ass rapidly that Kenn could only squirm and cry out with the cock in his mouth. Atlantis blushed, she was having so much fun torturing her little brother, she almost came from that pleasure alone, finally moving her cock out of his mouth and continued to thrust the anal toy rapidly hearing her brother sweet little cries, she decided to give him release and took the cock ring off. Without warning he shot his load onto her chest and face. She licked her lips and shook her head.

"Naughty brother, I'm gonna have to punish you for that." She said.

She crawled off him and sat at the end of the bed. before crawling between his legs and lining the dildo up with his entrance.

"Get ready to be fucked like a little bitch you are little brother, your going to be my personal play toy" She said.

With that she thrust into his ass all the way to the hilt. they both gasped and arched. she didn't give him time to adjust before she started to ruthlessly fuck him into her mattress. Her brothers cried of pain and pleasure fueled her own thrusting every time. Harder and deeper every time, Kenn was slowly losing his mind. Untying his wrists from the bed she brought Kenn closer to her as she continued to fuck him with vigor and stroking his cock with her hand.

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!" Atlantis shouted out.

Kenn was too far gone in pleasure to answer thrusting his hips into her hand to give him sweet release.

"y-you i belong to you" he said quietly.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU YA LITTLE BITCH!" she screamed thrusting wildly.

He was gonna cum soon so very soon. She was hitting spots that he never knew existed.

"YOU I BELONG TO YOU, I'M YOUR PLAYTHING, YOUR LITTLE BITCH!" he cried out.

She smirked and found his little spot of pleasure before thrusting agianst it madly making him cry out and swear tail curling and uncurling until finally he came into her hand and she came as well. She pulled out of him and got off the bed.

-End of Mating-

Her brother was sprawled out blushed face and looking exhausted. she blushed and licked her lips. Her fun with her little brother was just the beginning. She went back to her toy chest and brought out a vibrator and quickly went back to her younger brother thrust it inside and turning it on. She clipped the sides of it to keep it inside of her brother and attached the small bag with liquid inside. She quickly bind his hands behind his back and thrust a ball gag in his mouth.

He was so cute.

"Now little brother, your gonna stay like that until i feel like i should let you go" she purred before redressing and walking toward her door.

She left and closed the door behind her.

As the day went to night, their mother came home looking exhausted. Atlantis was on her phone and Kenn was no where to be found.

"Atlantis, where is Kenn?" she asked.

Atlantis smiled. "Asleep" She lied.

Kenn was still in Atlantis's bed room, multiple devices inside of his ass and sucking on his cock, his face was that of pure pleasure and endless bliss. Atlantis smiled to herself looking at her phone again of the picture she took earlier.

'So cute' she thought.


End file.
